


Wednesday

by snooperj



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships, Pre-Series, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/pseuds/snooperj
Summary: There was a reason why Jesse and Leanne were called Mama and Daddy, and it all began one Wednesday afternoon before their shift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wednesday  
> Pairing: Leanne Rorish x Jesse Sallander
> 
> Happens pre-series, when Neal and Mike were still residents under Leanne

Wednesday, the middle of the week. Leanne often preferred not to keep track of the dates on the calendar; if anything, not thinking about it helped her cope a bit better than counting the days since the accident. But this particular day was more than ordinary. In fact, it was one of the rare times she would even agree to step out of her bubble that was the hospital and meet outside its four walls. 

It was always special when it was Jesse who asked. Lunch rush was dying down when Leanne stepped into a particular diner two blocks from the hospital. She took a look around until she saw who she was looking for, with company she did not expect. Jesse waved her over, and Leanne could barely recognize their two remaining second year residents Neal Hudson and Mike Leighton.

"Thanks for coming," Jesse told her as soon as she was within earshot, exchanging a hug with her before gesturing to the empty seat beside him.

"I must admit, I never expected you to bring company Jesse," Leanne admitted before turning to the pair. "No offense."

Neal flashed her a smile. “None taken."

“We weren’t busy anyway,” Mike added. 

Leanne sank into the chair as Jesse sat down as well. Neal was about to hand her a menu when she raised her hand. “It’s alright, I know what I’m getting,” she told him. 

“Jesse did tell us you frequented this place often,” Mike quipped.

“Are we all set to order?” Neal asked the table.

"Better saddle it up, you never know what kind of shift we'll be having tonight," Leanne pointed out.

Minutes after they ordered, Leanne leaned in, glancing at the two residents. “So I never had the time to ask this before, but how have you both adjusted?"

“I’ve had no issues to complain about,” Mike answered with a smile.

Leanne nodded and turned to Neal expectantly.

“It’s been a rough first year, but I’m sticking around,” Neal answered in turn. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Jesse said happily. “The last thing we need is being short of residents again." When the two sent him raised eyebrows, he felt the need to explain. "It's not uncommon that some residents drop out or quit from all the stress the ER brings. We've had cases where we have a whole set of first year residents come in and leave halfway; other cases where they just up and leave without even saying a word."

"That's pretty inconvenient," Neal pointed out. "No wonder we almost always have our hands full."

"Ah, but the fact that residents like you can be so capable on your own for even the tough cases helps too," Leanne added as a compliment. "Doctor Guthrie told me how you diagnosed and treated that boy's anaphylaxis almost entirely on your own Mike."

"It wasn't anything special," Mike answered. "Besides, having Jesse around made it a lot easier to work."

"You're making me blush," Jesse said with a chuckle.

"Mike's right. Your presence really does help, Jesse," Neal added.

“Almost like a mother hen,” Mike added.

Leanne pointed at Mike, in 100% agreement to this statement. “Exactly what I was thinking.”

“And we’re not just talking about being there to support us with treatment; you really make it feel like home with the doctors, nurses and especially the patients,” Neal added.

Jesse put a hand to his heart, moved. “I do what I can,” he said humbly.

The food arrived for the four by this time, and they tucked right in. Halfway through their early dinner, Leanne set her utensils down, wringing her hands together in thought. 

"Full already?" Neal asked the Residency Director.

"No. Thinking," she replied.

"About what?" Jesse asked in turn. He took a last bite of his own food while waiting.

Leanne's attention shifted towards the two residents, both of whom caught her gaze. "About whether or not these two are going to survive the next few years here at Angels."

"I'm almost offended you doubt us," Mike said mockingly.

"Especially after we reassured you we were staying. Literally before the food arrived," Neal added.

"I know, I know. It'd be a shame to lose you, is what I'm implying."

"Doctor Rorish, I hope you're not playing favorites," Jesse teased.

"Who needs to play favorites? These two are doing stellar work as is," Leanne said defensively.

"I want to continue learning from the best in Emergency Medicine, so I'm staying to do everything I possibly can to achieve that," Neal promised.

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere Doctor Hudson," Leanne reminded him with a reprimanding finger.

Neal flashed a smile. "It was worth a shot, though it's true." 

"And you will," Jesse reassured him. "Mama's gonna make sure of that."

The three turned to him in mild confusion.

"Mama?" Leanne repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Jesse gestured to himself proudly. "I figured it suits me, especially after how Mike described me as being the mother hen at Angels~" he explained happily.

"So what does that make me? Daddy?" Leanne casually suggested.

"That actually suits you too," Mike admitted.

“Mama and Daddy,” Neal repeated as he looked between Jesse and Leanne imploringly. “You two did always give off parental vibes,” he chided.

Leanne and Jesse exchanged glances at the mention of this. Both gave awkward smiles as Leanne lovingly reached out and squeezed Jesse’s hand as Jesse reciprocated.

Seeing this, Mike and Neal similarly exchanged glances as they both smiled. “Definitely parental vibes,” the residents said together.

Realizing the other two were staring, Leanne pulled her hand back. “We’ve got shift in about an hour. Finish up,” she instructed.

“Actually, we’re just waiting on you, Daddy,” Neal corrected, gesturing to the empty plates in front of the three men. 

“You’re bringing this to Angels, aren’t you?” Leanne asked, though she already knew the answer.

“You bet we are. I’ll make sure of it,” Jesse announced proudly. “Now finish up, we’ve got lives to save."


End file.
